opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
SENATE DEMOCRATS USE LYING 44DAY WASHOUT TO ATTACK
by Jaxhawk SOME DEMOCRATS ARE NOTHING BUT ATTACK DOGS http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RwZHiix4YoI/AAAAAAAABkA/ChkxJlsDOSk/s1600-h/kerrywinter.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RwZHjCx4YpI/AAAAAAAABkI/UTfuH7_RLag/s1600-h/mcBeth.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RwZHjCx4YqI/AAAAAAAABkQ/Tox_b1Or1oU/s1600-h/rush.jpg Please pray for our Patriot Armed Forces standing in harm’s way around the world, and for their families, especially those of our fallen Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen, Marines and Coast Guardsmen, who have died in defense of American liberty while prosecuting the war with Jihadistan. With the leftist in Congress and the PresS trying everything they can including supporting lies and character assassination to get the U.S. out of Iraq. The boys and women in uniform in "theater of war" need all our prayers. The latest attempt to destroy the confidence in American people is the dastardly attack on Rush Limbaugh by Senate Democrat leader Reid(aka hatchet man) and Senator Harkin. Their letter to Clear Channel to remove Rush from the AIR is just another lame attempt to silence a Conservative voice that is heard by over 50 million people every day. Rush had the courage to "call out" a lying 44 day "washout" at Fort Benning Georgia, a "phony soldier". This man, and I use the word loosely, publicly claimed he was a recipient of the purple heart who served in Iraq as a Ranger , and had witnessed many killings and tortures of Iraqi civilians by the U.S. Rangers. There is a special place in Hell reserved for people like this lying hypocrite, Jessie MacBeth, but they will have to wait at least until this bum serves his time in jail for falsifying a VA claim an his discharge papers. This reminds me and I am sure millions of other Americans of the lies told by failed Presidential candidate and present member of the Senate, John Kerry. The Deamoncrats '' appear to believe that if you can't defeat a man in the area of public ideas and discourse like Limbaugh, you try to "kill" him. Not literally but by removing his influential voice from radio, so Americans no longer can hear his Conservative views. I don't listen to Rush because of my busy life style, but in the years that I was on the road a lot I often tuned in his show, and I found it amusing and informative. Informative is the operative word in Rush's case. Hateful people as I consider most Democrats in Congress don't want the American people to hear the truth. They want to spoon feed US their version of the truth, and too often it is a lie! The following is a quote from the ''Seattle Post Intellagencer: "A complaint unsealed Friday in U.S. District Court in Seattle charged him with one count of using or possessing a forged or altered military discharge certificate, and one count of making false statements in seeking benefits from the Veterans Administration… …Macbeth claimed to have been shot in Iraq and to have suffered post-traumatic stress disorder, LaMont E. Stokes, an agent with the VA’s Office of the Inspector General, wrote in the charging papers. He collected more than $10,400 in benefits to which he was not entitled, Stokes wrote. Stokes said he interviewed Macbeth in the Pierce County Jail in Tacoma, where he has been serving a sentence for fourth-degree assault, and that Macbeth admitted falsifying the documents because he was homeless and wanted to “sucker” anything he could out of the government." Enough of the lies Senator Harkin and Reid! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 5, 2007 Category: October 2007 Category: LIES DEMOCRATS MACBETH LIBMBAUGH Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.